Nuit Joviale
by Muwnder
Summary: Alors que Law et son équipage se détendaient dans un bar, le grand Eustass Kid fit son apparition. Que de promesses pour une joviale nuit entre pirates fous... [OS x YAOI x LEMON] - KidLaw.


**Hello everyone !**

 **Tout le monde se porte bien j'espère ?**

 **Moi… Bah j'allaise bien. Puis j'ai fait une chute émotionnelle. (Rien de grave, c'est fréquent.)**

 **Du coup, j'ai mis toutes mes activités en pause.**

 **Mais là, je remonte tout doucement, donc je reprends l'écriture !**

 **Aujourd'hui, un petit OS en KidLaw ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple !**

 **Rating : M.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Joviale Nuit._

.

.

.

« Allez-y les gars, faîtes-vous plaisir. »

À peine ai-je donné mes instructions que mes subordonnés se jettent sur toutes les grandes tables du bar. Je souris devant leurs réactions, mais je ne peux leur en vouloir, ils méritent bien ça.

Enfin, je serais officiellement corsaire demain. Attraper tous ces cœurs de pirates m'a épuisé plus que je ne le pensais. Je soupire un grand coup, je n'ai plus qu'à me détendre ce soir.

« Bepo, choisis-nous un coin tranquille. »

Mon second hoche de la tête et je le vois se faufiler en s'excusant à tout va pour trouver une table discrète. Je m'avance vers le comptoir et montre enfin mon regard perlé au barman. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'asseoir et passe ma commande.

« Une bouteille de saké et… un jus quelconque.

\- B-..Bien… »

Je fronce les sourcils, l'air agacé. Trembler de terreur face moi, alors je n'ai même pas encore mon statut ni ma nouvelle prime… Ils devront prendre leurs jambes à leur cou dans quelques mois.

« Voi-…là pour vous… »

Je récupère les boissons et paye sans rechigner. C'est que je voudrais être pénard ce soir…

« Mer-ci Capitaine ! »

Je frotte la tête de Bepo qui savoure son jus citronné, non sans faire une grimace en goûtant la boisson acide. Je reporte mon attention sur ma bouteille d'alcool que je porte à mes lèvres. Le liquide frais coule dans mon gosier, me faisant un bien fou.

Le temps passe, et ma bouteille est bientôt vide. Je me sens dériver parfois, j'espère rentrer sans souci plus tard.

Alors que je commence à fermer mes yeux, ma bouillote me secoue discrètement.

« Capitaine… Capitaine !

\- Mmhn ? Grognai-je.

\- Regardez là-bas. »

Je lève les yeux et vois une longue chevelure blonde aux allures si particulières. Je me frotte les yeux, peu convaincu. Je me redresse et constate que la tête blonde porte un masque bleu et blanc. Oh non… Je glisse sur ma chaise vers le bas, comme un enfant, la table bientôt au niveau de mes yeux.

« Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

\- Chut. »

Bepo tourne la tête, préférant rester tranquille quand je me comporte comme ça – même si c'était la première fois. Je scrute tous les angles, et enfin, une tâche rouge apparaît. Je m'enfonce encore plus, espérant ne pas être remarqué.

Quelques secondes m'échappent et la lumière s'assombrit d'un coup. Une grande carrure se tient devant moi, cachant la source d'éclairage rustique. Et merde…

« Trafalgar… »

Je ne réponds pas et ancre mon regard grisâtre dans le sien mordoré.

« Tu sais que t'es ridicule comme ça, l'infirmière ? »

Je tique et souris sournoisement, comme à mon habitude. Je lui tends un beau doigt d'honneur qui le contrarie fortement. Il balance la chaise devant lui et frappe la table en bois qui se fissure. Le bruit fracassant alerte toutes les personnes dans le bar. Un coup d'œil circulaire m'informe que tout le monde s'est tu, les regards rivés sur nous.

« Si tu la casse, tu la repaye, Eustass-ya. »

Bizarrement, le roux relâche la pression. Lui qui d'habitude se moque du mobilier et même des êtres vivants… Hmn, ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais…

« Eustass-ya… Je vois que tu m'as écouté, sage décision. Mais, par hasard… est-ce parce que tu manque d'argent pour la rembourser ? »

Mon arrogance porte ses fruits et Kid brise la table dans la seconde qui suit. Il tente de me prendre par la gorge, mais je récupère mon nodachi à temps pour le contrer, un fin sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il serre les dents avec hargne, mais nous sommes à forces égales. Il fait un pas en arrière et j'en profite pour en rajouter.

« L'addition est pour la grosse brute rousse ! »

Kid se jette corps et âme sur moi pour me ruer de coups, mais c'est finalement mon poing qui atteint brillamment sa cible. Eustass est sonné et crache un filet de sang avant de sourire comme un beau diable.

« Tu m'excite, Trafalgar… »

Le barman qui m'avait servi tente de nous arrêter en s'approchant de Kid. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil, sachant la suite, cet homme est déjà condamné. Sans perdre une minute, Eustass attrape un couteau de lancer de sa poche et le plante brutalement dans le crâne du pauvre serveur qui tombe lourdement au sol. Un cri s'élève dans le silence.

« Tch. Tais-toi.

\- Toujours sans pitié, Eustass-ya…

\- Si tu savais Law… »

Je me lève tranquillement, secouant mes habits touchés par la poussière.

« Bepo, ramène l'équipage au sous-marin et attendez-moi.

\- Mais Capit-

\- Ne discute pas ! »

L'ours s'excuse et sort de l'établissement, suivi de ses compagnons. Il claque la porte, et me voilà livré à moi-même.

« Tu te mets dans la merde tout seul Trafalgar.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux, Eustass-ya. »

Kid me dévisage de haut, visiblement curieux.

« Ah oui ? Tiens donc…

\- Dis à ton équipage de retourner sur ton navire. »

Kid reste sceptique, mais finalement affiche un rictus victorieux.

« Vous avez entendu les gars ? Repartez sur le bateau ! »

Tous les pirates s'en vont, sauf un.

« Même toi, Killer. »

Je le fusille du regard pour l'inciter à s'en aller. Finalement, le blond tourne les talons et est le dernier à quitter la pièce.

Quelque part, intérieurement, je soupire de soulagement. Pourtant mon calvaire ne fait que commencer.

« Maintenant, donne-moi ce que je désire, Law. »

Je m'élance vers le roux, évitant de justesse son poing. Je le vois rire, et je repars à l'assaut. Il m'attaque sans relâche et je lui tourne autour, espérant trouver une faille. Ah, la voilà.

D'une rotation du buste bien contrôlée, je me retrouve collé à son torse brûlant. Le temps pour lui de comprendre où je me trouve, je lui agrippe sa crinière flamboyante et lui tord la tête pour l'embrasser violemment.

« Humf ! »

La pression retombe d'un coup et le roux reste figé. Je souris contre ses lèvres et m'écarte pour voir le spectacle. Un beau Eustass Kid empourpré jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Quoique, on ne peut pas réellement faire la différence…

« Eustass-ya, je te pensais plus viril que ça… »

Je le provoque davantage et son front se plisse.

« Ferme ta gueule, Law. »

Il me harponne fermement et me cogne contre un mur. Ma respiration est coupée sous le choc, mais je reprends vite mon souffle.

« À quoi tu joues, Trafalgar ?! »

Je ne l'écoute pas et me contente de remonter mon genou pour venir le frotter entre ses jambes. Un sursaut anime le roux, mais il affiche ensuite un sourire carnassier.

« Je vois. Si c'est comme ça… »

Kid arrache mon bonnet qui valse plus loin, pour s'emparer de mes cheveux et me forcer à pencher la tête, dévoilant mon cou. Il mord ma peau à sang sans douceur.

« Aah ! »

Il poursuit son affaire en marquant chaque parcelle de ma peau, fendant mes lèvres, suçant ma clavicule. Je lui rends la pareille en lui mordillant sa lèvre inférieure qui enfle généreusement, m'excitant encore plus.

Kid se rapproche de moi, et je peux maintenant sentir son bassin contre le mien. Il me fait bien comprendre que son sexe est aussi érigé que le mien. Il se retire tout d'un coup, me frappe les genoux, m'obligeant à m'abaisser au niveau de ses hanches.

« Suce-moi.

\- Je n'aime pas les ordres, Eustass-ya… »

Il me tire la tête en arrière et je ricane avant de baisser son pantalon tacheté. Je souffle sur le caleçon tendu, donnant des frissons à mon tortionnaire. J'abaisse ensuite le caleçon, et un membre bien durci se présente à moi. Je tire la langue et m'approche doucement, faisant grogner Kid.

« Vite ! Ne me fais pas attendre !

\- Tu es bien impatient, Eus- **HUMF !** »

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase que Eustass me pénètre la bouche sans prévenir.

Je serre la mâchoire mécaniquement et le roux pousse un cri de stupeur en m'écrasant la tête pour me faire comprendre que je lui fais mal. J'ouvre donc la bouche et Kid se retire aussitôt.

« T'es un malade !

\- C'est toi qui t'introduis sans rien dire ! »

On se dévisage mutuellement, de notre regard le plus acéré, et aucun de nous deux ne veut lâcher l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Eustass m'attrape par les épaules pour me relever et me jeter sur une table plus loin.

Le choc me grise d'excitation et je pousse un faible grognement de douleur auquel, je devine, Kid répond par un rire espiègle.

« Hm… Law. Prépare-toi… ! »

Je prends au pied de la lettre sa demande et me déshabille lentement devant ses yeux exorbités. Il n'a pas du penser ça au premier abord, et c'est bien ça qui m'amuse.

« Eustass-ya ? Un problème ?

\- Je- non heu…

\- Ne m'as-tu pas demandé de… me préparer ? »

J'accompagne ma dernière réplique par un rictus au coin des lèvres et Kid ne tarde pas à entrer dans le jeu.

Il s'élance vers moi, saisit méchamment mon menton pour venir m'embrasser comme un sauvage.

Je me laisse faire, et étrangement, ce baiser m'allège la conscience. Comme si quelque chose caché derrière m'apaisait. Et ça, ça me plaît vraiment.

« Nhn, Eusta-hmn…

\- Chut Trafalgar. Tais-toi. »

Sa voix est doucereuse et posée. Complètement différente de celle qu'il emploie habituellement. C'est très curieux, et je décide de lever les yeux pour voir ce spectacle.

 _Choc._ Kid me fixe également, ses yeux ocre brillent de désir certes, mais une lueur mystérieuse les accompagne. Un éclat incandescent qui me chauffe le cœur et ravive mon esprit. Je ne peux mettre un nom dessus, mais je reste obnubilé.

« Kid ? »

Silence. Je viens d'appeler Eustass par son prénom, c'est une grande première. Kid en est tout aussi secoué, ce n'est pas chose courante. Son corps est parcouru de spasmes et sa rétine se dilate progressivement, adoucissant considérablement son regard cuivré.

« Kid, est-ce que ça va ? »

Moi-même je n'en reviens pas. Mais ces mots sortent sans mon accord, et ça ne me dérange pas. Bien au contraire.

Kid entrouvre ses lèvres, mais rien n'en sort. Pas une insulte, pas une moquerie, pas une remarque. Juste quelques tremblements, et toujours cette intense connexion entre nous à cet instant précis.

Nos iris se rapprochent encore, se fondant entre eux. Malgré cela, je distingue une vague d'eau claire se mouvoir au coin des yeux de Kid. N'étant pas dupe, j'en déduis alors qu'il s'agit de larmes.

Je ne pipe mots, et c'est finalement Kid qui rompt cet échange pour le moins perturbant en posant son front contre le mien.

Je continue de le fixer, tandis que lui baisse son regard et se mord les lèvres, sans doute pour se retenir de pleurer. Ce serait le comble…

Il est faible et je pourrais profiter de ce moment pour lui faire la misère, voire le tuer. Mais non, c'est un tout autre instinct qui me guide à ce moment-là. Un instinct de protecteur.

Je glisse prudemment une main dans son cou, puis dévie sur sa joue encore rougie des efforts précédents. Je caresse calmement avec mon pouce sa pommette qui frémit agréablement.

Je finis par clore mes yeux, la pression retombant sur le coup.

Je sens Eustass hésiter, puis sa langue vient humidifier gentiment mes lèvres. Je souris sincèrement et viens caresser sa langue de la mienne. Le contact chaleureux m'électrise et fait vibrer mon corps. Ce n'est pas de l'excitation ou quoi, mais bien autre chose qui fait tout mon bonheur, là, maintenant.

Pas besoin d'échanger un seul mot, pas même un son.

Kid esquisse un mouvement pour venir trouver mes lèvres impatientes, mais se ravise au dernier moment, encore en proie à des doutes.

Je demeure bien patient et en profite pour passer une main relaxante dans ses cheveux rougeoyants. Mon geste détend bien vite le roux qui soupire de contentement.

Je me risque à le complimenter.

« Je les ai toujours adorés… »

Kid pouffe faiblement et lève un bras pour le poser sur le mien, retroussant avec lenteur la manche de mon sweat, dévoilant mes tatouages noirs.

« Ils m'ont toujours fascinés… »

Je frissonne, touché par ses mots semblant venus d'un autre monde. Mon sourire mièvre pourrait me dégoûter, mais j'en ai rien à faire.

« Tu voudrais connaître leur histoire ?

-Mhn, pourquoi pas... »

Le roux se met à retracer le chemin des encres sous ma peau. Il capture mon poignet et frotte sa tête contre la paume de mes mains en gémissant. Il se redresse, plante son regard braisé dans le mien argenté avant de me murmurer onctueusement au creux de l'oreille :

« Law… Prépare-toi… »

Une _joviale nuit_ sans fin s'en suit, dans laquelle je perdis pied à tout jamais.

 _The End._

* * *

 **Voilà mes amis ! J'aime beaucoup mon changement de situation, et la touche de douceur très présente vers la fin. Au départ, j'étais partie sur quelque chose de violent – _comme dhab' quoi_ \- mais finalement j'ai voulu finir sur une note d'amour x3.**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! Pas de lemon entier non, je n'en trouvais pas l'utilité.**

 **J'ai toujours 'rêvé' de faire un KidLaw, et c'est chose faite !**

 **À bientôt mes amours x')**


End file.
